


Desire

by Loveforthestory



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/pseuds/Loveforthestory
Summary: On their way back from New Vegas to Willoughby Bass realizes why Charlie had chosen her Monroe. She had to pick the wrong Monroe to convince herself she did not want him.And now he knows the truth, he will take what is his.He is Sebastian Monroe.He still can do whatever the hell he wants.And he wants her.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson & Bass Monroe, Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Desire

He is not going to make this easy on her. Hell, he wants her.

And he knows she wants him.

He had his doubts. But those had all gone to hell after he had found her in a field right outside New Vegas. Naked. With his own damn kid. Looking well fucked and a little too smug after she had gotten dressed and her eyes had met his again. The challenge inside of her eyes and voice had provoked rage and hurt and jealousy and a fucked up wanting her even more because somehow his mind had already realized what Charlie's choice to sleep with Connor had actually meant.

He knows she wants him.

Because on their way back from New Vegas to Willoughby he had realized exactly what the fuck her sleeping with his kid had meant.

Oh, she had chosen a Monroe. Out of all the guys she could have screwed she had chosen a Monroe. Just not him. Choosing his kid was her way to tell him without actually telling him to his face he could not have her. Connor could. He couldn't.

And that told him one thing. She had to fuck his kid to convince herself she did not want him and destroy the fucked up thing that had been happening between them from the moment he had laid eyes on her in Philly .

She could have picked every single asshole to get laid in New Vegas. But she had chosen Connor.

Message received.

And now she is standing before him. They had ended up in another you are delusional Monroe moment after he had insulted her tracking skills to start what is happening between them right the hell now. It had all turned into steel heat faster than his mind had been able to catch up because his dick is doing all the ruling.

She leans in closer. Telling him she is not buying his insults about her tracking skills. Telling him she is off limits even tough she is playing with their personal space like he has mastered over the years.

Telling him to go to hell.

He probably is. But he is going to take her with her.

He waits. He soaks her up with his eyes. And then, he is done waiting. She is going to face wanting a Monroe. Right here. Right the fuck now. And this time, the right Monroe will fuck her.

And then he yanks her close and takes what is his with his mouth forcefully on hers. One hand cupping her head, the other on her hip.

He stops the kiss abrubtly to take his time to look at her. He sees it all happening inside of her eyes. The heat. The slight confusion. The stubborn denial.

The same lust he feels for her.

All battling inside of her.

He is not going to make this easy on her. If she wants him she is going to really want him this time. He is Sebastian Monroe for fuck sake. He will always find a way to get what he wants.

Which is her. She is close enough to take in her scent. And then it happens. In the same way she fights, she finally gives in. She kisses him back with stubborn force. Her body willing against his, her nipples hard through her tanktop and his hands groping her body with deadly precision, his hard dick against het belly, showing her exactly how powerful he is. He is Sebastian Monroe for fuck sake. He can do whatever the hell he wants.

He kisses her. Her tongue finds his. Her hands are on their way to the button of his jeans while he does the same. He positions her right before him and exactly how he wants her, pressing her back into the wall of an empty shed behind her.

And when he finally slams into her wet, willing heat he finally knows.

He has been right all along. She wants a Monroe. And this time she chooses the right one. She wants _him._


End file.
